1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to grounding structures that achieve electrically grounded states by achieving conduction between members, and to recording apparatuses provided with such grounding structures.
2. Related Art
With a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, multiple nozzles for ejecting ink droplets are provided in a recording head that is attached to a carriage, and recording processes are carried out by ink droplets being ejected through the nozzles toward recording paper (a recording medium).
If, in such an ink jet printer, the recording head has a different potential from the printer housing, there are cases where the ink droplets ejected through the nozzles become charged and problems, such as where the ink droplets do not land on the recording paper in the desired locations, occur. In order to prevent this, grounding structures such as that disclosed in JP-A-1-253998 are employed, where the recording head is grounded to the printer housing in order to set the recording head to approximately the same potential as the printer itself. Grounding structures such as that disclosed in JP-A-1-253998 are also employed for various reasons in devices aside from recording apparatuses such as ink jet printers.
With the grounding structure according to JP-A-1-253998, an electrically grounded state is realized by a metal plate spring member that exhibits a biasing force being biased toward a metal member serving as the object to be grounded, thus bringing the plate spring member and the metal member into contact with each other.
Incidentally, however, with the grounding structure according to JP-A-1-253998, the metal member, serving as the object to be grounded, is grounded only as the result of a biasing force caused by the plate spring member in a single direction. Accordingly, there is a risk that the respective members will temporarily separate and an ungrounded state will result due to, for example, vibrations, impacts, and so on.